Akito and Shigure go to WalMart
by RedstarOfSkyClan
Summary: Akito and Shigure decide to take a shopping trip to Wal-Mart. But people begin to stare at the peculiar items in the cart.....


Akito and Shigure go to Wal-Mart

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of it's characters, and I do not own Wal-mart.

Chapter 1

It was a bright, sunny day of June, when Akito decided it was time to go on a major shopping trip. Unfortunately, he had lost his driver's license due to drunk driving, so he had no way to get himself to any shopping mart. But, in remembering that Shigure had a license, he knew his good friend and follower would drive him.

"Akito," Shigure spoke as they got into his car, "which store do you want me to take you to?"

Akito glared at him. "You should know," He took the seat next to the driver's, and buckled his seatbelt. "I only shop at one place."

"Ah, yes," Shigure also buckled, and a few moments later he was pulling out of the driveway, and out of the Sohma estate. They rode in silence, Shigure focused on driving and Akito staring at passing cars. He was studying their license plates, looking at the strange number and word combinations on each one.

"Gure-san, look at that," he pointed to a black van that had just pulled into their lane, and was driving in front of them. "That license says 'hathead'."

Shigure briefly laughed. "So it does. What a license!"

Akito nodded his head, and they fell into silence once again. He switched his attention to the Gameboy he had pulled from his pocket, while Shigure kept quietly driving. In approximately fifteen minuets, they arrived at their destination.

Finding a parking spot was a bit difficult, but soon enough they were out of the car, walking towards the large market in front of them. Above the door and near the roof were huge, white letters, spelling out the words "Wal-Mart."

"Well, well, well," Akito mumbled as they stepped into the store, "they have Pringles on sale today."

"And all flavors, no less. Shall we buy some?" Shigure grabbed a cart from indoor cart carrel, and headed over to the Pringles display.

Akito, who was already there, picked up a can of sour cream and onion flavored Pringles. "I like these. They taste good." he violently snatched two more cans and tossed all three into the cart. Shigure began to move on to the frozen goods, Akito tagging behind and studying every product they passed.

"Shigure, wait," Akito stopped, looking at the children's swimming gear. Shigure backed up, and stood next to him.

"Look at this."

Shigure turned his attention at what Akito was pointing at. It was a small box, that had the words "swimming goggles 3-pack" on it. It also pictured a young child, wearing a bright pink swimming suit along with a pair of large pink goggles.

"I want this." Akito picked up the box and dropped it in the cart. "My eyes always sting while I swim."

"But shouldn't you look at the adult goggles?" Shigure stared at the box, looking at the young child and the pink goggles. "You could probably find black colored ones."

Akito turned towards him, his gaze turning violent and hostile. "I want those." he scowled.

Shigure decided to drop the subject and move on. Soon they arrived to the frozen food selection, where Akito went crazy buying TV dinners. He made sure every dinner he bought included either a brownie or pudding, and had a big enough main course. His favorite TV meal happened to include macaroni and cheese, applesauce, and a large brownie with red and white sprinkles. He bought at least 6 of those.

"Akito, how about some ice cream?" Shigure pressed, trying to lead him away from the pre-made meals. "I'm sure they have plenty of vanilla." Vanilla was Akito's favorite ice cream flavor.

"Hmm," Akito thought for a moment, then turned to walk down the aisle. "Sure. Lets go."

People stared as they walked by, from the cart to either Shigure or Akito. Shigure figured it was because of the endless TV dinners and the box of goggles. He decided to stare back, causing most people to look away in embarrisment. In doing this, he accidentally bumped the cart into Akito without warning.

"Hey," he spat, "watch where you're going."

"Sorry," Shigure noticed they were beginning to create a scene. Customers, even workers peeked around the aisles to see what was going on. At first, Shigure didn't know why they were receiving so much attention. But after recalling the twenty or more pre-made dinner boxes in the cart, the strange goggle box, and the fact that Akito was practically yelling at him with every word he said, proved to be enough evidence. Shigure also looked over their appearance's- Akito had dressed in completely black, while he himself had on only a sloppy-looking kimono. After Akito dropped in two containers of Deans vanilla ice cream, they headed to the DVD and video game section.

"Akito," Shigure whispered into his leader's ear, "I think we should get going soon. People are staring."

"Do I care?" Akito snarled, loud enough for everyone around to hear. "I'm not going anywhere until I have everything I need." he turned to look at the aisles ahead of him, then looked back to Shigure, and smiled sweetly. "Let's continue, now."

Shigure gave a weak smile back, and followed Akito into the video gaming aisle. He took forever gazing at the games behind glass, pointing at each one he looked at. Akito had an odd habit of pointing.

"Shigure, I have a question for you," Akito looked over to his companion, and gave another sickening sweet smile. "If you were bored one day, and you had a Gameboy, would you be playing Donkey Kong or Mario Brothers?"

"Neither," Shigure sighed, pushing the cart aside so that other people could pass by. Akito frowned, and looked back to the display.

"You're right," he began walking over to the Nintendo Gamecube game selection, which happened to be very small. He pushed his face up to the glass, then turned to smile at Shigure. "If I was bored, I'd be playing Gamecube of course!"

Shigure pretended as if he were interested in Akito's gaming debate, but he really only had his mind set on leaving. People continued to look and stare, mostly because of Akito's peculiar antics. He knew that Akito wasn't a weird guy, but he didn't get out much, causing him to act strangely in public.

"I'll be back," Akito quickly spoke as he passed Shigure, his voice sounding urgent. He turned a corner, leaving Shigure wondering where he was off to. Perhaps he had to use the washroom? But a few moments later, he came wandering back with an employee trailing behind him. He let the worker to the Gamecube game section, and directed him which games he wanted.

"I want three games," he told the man, "that one, and those two." He pointed to one game towards the top, and two in the middle.

The worker nodded his head and unlocked the glass door. He pulled out the three game cases that he had been directed to, and handed them to Akito. Akito nodded his thanks, and placed the games in the cart. Shigure glanced down at the games, wondering what they were. The first box read "Animal Crossing," and pictured a large house with a smiling owl standing on the roof. A grouchy rabbit, two smiling cats, and a pink bear poked out of various windows, while a single person walked out the front door. How childish, Shigure thought as he continued to look at he other two cases. One read "Legend Of Zelda, The Wind Waker," while the other read "Super Monkey Ball" and featured a picture of six monkeys on it, two of them flying.

It wasn't until now that Shigure noticed Akito looming over him. He stood up straight, and looked Akito in the eye. "Done?"

"Yes," Akito grumbled. "Let's grab some Windex and get out of here."

Shigure, feeling completely relieved that Akito finally wanted to go, agreed easily and turned the cart around. They made it to the cleaning section without drawing much attention to themselves, except for the fact that people occasionally stared at the many TV dinners stacked in the cart.

"Ah, here it is," Akito exclaimed, "the Windex selection." he nudged Shigure away from the cart, so that he himself could have full control over it. He pushed it right next the shelves, and knocked five Windex bottles into it. An nearby woman turned her head to see what the clatter was, and looked disgusted when she saw what the cart contained. She looked away and quickly moved to a different aisle.

Shigure gave a weak laugh. "Lets get going now, okay?" He grabbed hold of the cart once again, and turned it so they could move out of the aisle. They began heading towards the registers, when Akito stopped him. "Now what?" Shigure breathed.

"Lemme go buy some perfume," Akito spoke, "for Kisa. That girl is always smelling like sweat."

Shigure nodded his head and waited by the cart as Akito ventured into the women's makeup area. He felt completely miserable and embarrassed by Akito, and didn't feel at all like his normal, perky self. He waited for about five minuets, until he began to wonder what was taking so long. After another minuet he too walked into the makeup section, only to find Akito trying out many different perfumes on his own wrists. Whenever he went to smell the one he just applied, he held his wrist up to his face and violently shoved it against his nose. Women were beginning to stare.

Akito soon noticed Shigure standing behind him. His nose was noticeably wet from the perfume. "I like this one. Lets go."

He dropped the perfume in the cart as they headed once again towards the register. They stood in line for a few minuets before they could start loading their chosen merchandise on to the conveyer belt. When they approached the register, Akito gave another one of his sickening sweet smiles to the cashier, who only frowned back. As the employee rung up the many items, Akito stood there with his eyes closed and his mouth wide open. The cashier exchanged a glance with Shigure, as if to say "what a freak."

Soon after the items were put in bags, Akito paid and left the store with Shigure following close behind. They loaded the products into the car and got in, buckled up, and drove out to the main road. Akito played his Gameboyâ on the way home, and in twenty minuets they arrived at the Sohma estate. Shigure pulled up to the gate to let Akito out, who smiled sweetly as he left the car.

"That was fun," Akito cooed. "Lets do that again sometime."


End file.
